legends_of_the_hidden_temple_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roald Amundsen's Final Telegram
The Moat In front of each team a series of four stone platforms hang above the Moat. One player from each team had to step onto the first platform when Kirk gave the signal, then pull the next platform toward them and make their way to the other side of the Moat. If a player falls into the water, they had to go back and start over. Once the first player is across, their teammate must follow the same way .When both players are across, they had to run over and hit their gong. The Steps of Knowledge In 1910, a ship called the Fram set sail for Antarctica led by a man from Norway. His name was Roald Amundsen. First he wanted to go to the North Pole, but when he found someone had done that already, he had to round up his crew and sail to the South Pole instead. "BEG TO INFORM YOU FRAM PROCEEDING ANTARCTIC— AMUNDSEN," read the telegram Roald sent to his crew. They all met their captain on Madeira Island in the Atlantic Ocean and sailed south right away. It took two tries for Roald and his crew to reach the South Pole. Many men died from the cold or lack of food, but finally, Roald and his few remaining crew members became the first people to reach 90° S— the South Pole. In 1928, Roald was sent on a rescue mission to find a few explorers caught in the Arctic. Legend has it he sent a telegram before departing, but he and the telegram both disappeared during the mission. The Temple Games Food for the Voyage (Tilt Swing) Roald Amundsen and his crew needed to gather food and provisions before leaving on their voyage. Here, Kendra and Vivian had to do the same. Both players were strapped in a rotating lever and, when Kirk gave the signal, they had to run around to grab a piece of food off of the pedestal. Next, they had to return to drop it in their bins. The player with the most pieces of food in her bin after 60 seconds won. Kendra and Vivian now take off, running around in the lever and lifting off the floor to get to their stone platforms. They both miss the platform the first couple of times, and can't seem to find a good rhythm to grab the bottles. "The key to this game is to get the momentum right," comments Kirk. "There's a pattern to this, and you have to find it to get to the bottles." Kendra makes it first, whereas Vivian has to go once around again to get her first bottle, by which time Kendra has three. After a little longer lights flash from above to indicate that time is up. "Let's see how they did!" Kirk says, running over to count the bottles. Kendra got five in the time limit, but Vivian only got three, awarding Kendra a half pendant of life. Voyage to the South Pole (Slingshot Wall) Roald Amundsen had to steer the Fram through many different regions before reaching the South Pole. Here, Curtis and Derek had to follow his expedition. Before each player was a wall with four targets representing four of the stop-overs on Roald Amundsen's voyage: Madeira, Cape Verde, the Bay of Whales, and Antarctica. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to load the slingshot and fire at the first target on his wall. If either player covered a target, he had to aim for the next one. The first player to cover all four targets— or the player who's hit the most targets in 60 seconds won. Curtis and Derek each load their own slingshot and take aim at the targets labeled "Madeira." Both cannonballs slip right out of their slingshots before the slingshots are released, then the boys slowly reload. Curtis finally hits "Madeira" on his fifth try, but it takes Derek seven tries to cover the first target. However, Curtis keeps missing the second target in the meantime. A few seconds later lights flash to signal that time is up. Kirk then runs over to give the summary. "Well, you each got one, so it's a tie!" Kirk announces, awarding each player a half pendant of life. South Pole Flags (Boat) Today the South Pole is marked with the flags of several countries. Here, each team had to add their own flag. When Kirk gave the signal, both teams had to sail out from the dock and, without touching the water, jump out to plant their flag on the island. Then, they had to sail back and run back up the dock. The first team to mount their flag and run back up the dock— or the team that's furthest along in 30 seconds won. Both teams row out to the "islands" on the other side of the stage using the ancient oars. Curtis and Kendra reach the island and mount the flag with 12 seconds left, the Silver Snakes right behind them. The Purple Parrots hop back in and grab onto the rope that anchors their boat to the dock, then pull back in and turn around. The Purple Parrots' boat pulls right up to the dock first, and Curtis and Kendra run up onto the dock and next to Kirk with only one second left. "Down to the wire!" Kirk commented. The Purple Parrots had 2 full pendants while the Silver Snakes had ½, sending the Purple Parrots to Olmec's temple. The Temple Run Kendra rushes through the Temple Gate and, as she told Kirk, runs up the stairs and into the Crypt. The correct skeleton just happens to be the first one she pulls on, then she goes right into the Great Chasm and swings on the rope across to the other ledge. She tries both doors there, but only the door up into the King's Storeroom opens up. So Kendra passes through the open doorway and races up into the Storeroom. (2:41) She knocks all three pots off of their pedestals, finding the key in the third. The first keyhole she tries happens to be the right one, and two doors open up. Kendra wants to try a quicker path first, so she goes down into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers only to meet her first TEMPLE GUARD! Kendra has a Pendant of Life, however, and she hands it to the Temple Guard to keep going. She matches up all the tiles fairly quickly, but only one new door opens up— the door leading down into the Tomb of the Headless Kings. So she climbs down the ladder, grabs the skull on the altar and finds the right king on the first try, only to have no doors open and run into the second TEMPLE GUARD! The Temple Guard removes Kendra from the Temple, and now Curtis rushes in with a full Pendant and 2:01 remaining. For some reason, he slides down into the Ledges, only to be forced to climb up into the Crypt and enter the Great Chasm from there. Curtis then swings across the gap, passes through the King's Storeroom, and goes down into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. (1:29) Here he tries the suits of armor one at a time, and the middle one happens to be correct. Then the next door opens, allowing Curtis to enter the Shrine of the Silver Monkey! (1:17) He runs to the back of the room and grabs all three pieces of the statue at once— only to drop the middle part in the middle of the room. "He's lost in the Room of the Shrine!" shouts Kirk, apparently forgetting the name of the room. Curtis jams down the head with 1:05 remaining, but then realizes the middle piece has to be put into place. Finally, he gets the statue put together and, noticing that all adjacent doors have unlocked, descends into the Dark Forest with 49 seconds left. After struggling to find the key and then the keyhole to match, Curtis enters the Junction of the Secret Shafts with 31 seconds left. He grabs the FINAL TELEGRAM and runs for the door. Compared to reaching the artifact, Curtis leaves the Temple fairly quickly. He leaves the Junction of the Secret Shafts with 25 seconds left, enters the Great Chasm with 20 seconds left, enters the Ledges with 16 seconds left, and makes it out of the Ledges and through the Temple Gate with 7 seconds left! Source http://phantomstemple.us.to/index.php?PHPSESSID=qfq3rpf7gn4khqfhf3bjqb79u7&topic=542.0 Category:Legends: The Rediscovery Category:Purple Parrots Category:Victory